The present invention relates to a game comprising a pack of cards.
A game is known in which two players simultaneously display a symbol selected from three different symbols A, B, and C, where it is agreed that symbol A is superior to symbol B and symbol B is superior to symbol C but symbol C is superior to symbol A, the winner being the one who displays the superior symbol (draws occurring if both display the same symbol). One example of such a game is where the symbols A, B and C are identified as "scissors", "paper" and "stone", "scissors" cutting "paper" and thus being superior to it, "paper" wrapping "stone" and thus being superior to it, but "stone" blunting "scissors" and thus being superior to it.